


Pool Party

by ajson123456



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dustin Henderson, Bottom Lucas Sinclair, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Bottom Will Byers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, First Time, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Lumax, Mileven, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: The gang travel to Steve's for a pool party. With revealing swimsuits, a big empty house and six horny teenagers, this first day of summer celebration isn't one the party or their hosts will be forgetting anytime soon.**WARNING: The tags tell you everything that will be included. If you're not comfortable with that, don't read.**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with yet another new story, this one a 5-parter! This will be the last one until I finish up the ones I've started in the last couple of days.
> 
> Not that it means much, but when writing these, I usually imagine the party as being anywhere between 14-16 years old (depending on when the story is set). I know their canonical age is 13 as of Season 2, but considering all of the actors are older than that, I don't see them as being that young which is why I've made a point of leaving their ages ambiguous. I realize I've described them as middle-schoolers before, therefore basically saying they're no older than 13, but that term isn't used where I'm from so I originally had no idea what ages it actually covered. Feel free to imagine them as any age you want, but in my mind for this story, the party are all 15 and the older teens are around 19.
> 
> Anyway, expect lots of smut as usual, and enjoy!
> 
> *Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*
> 
> HEAVY SMUT AHEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party enjoy their first day of summer. Max takes care of a problem.

_**July 1985** _

Steve Harrington braced for impact as six over-excited teens charged into his back yard.

"It's paaaarty time!" the Henderson boy bellowed, his mop of curls bouncing excitedly as he sprinted towards the pool.

Steve recoiled when a giant tidal wave threatened his very existence, the cause of which being six rowdy teenagers simultaneously cannonballing into the water.

"Great to see you too, you little shits."

Within seconds, there were shouts and splashes galore as the party enjoyed their first day of summer.

Steve slumped down onto a nearby pool lounger, though the concept of sleep was frankly absurd in the current environment. Harrington removed his sunglasses when he caught sight of someone walking towards him; a slim figure whose face was obscured by the blazing July sun.

"Hey you," a female voice greeted him.

The first thing Steve noticed when the sun cleared was a white sailor's hat resting on her head, the words "AHOY" emblazoned across the top.

"Robin? Thought you were working the long shift today?" he asked, clearly confused at the young woman's sudden appearance.

"That was yesterday. Had the early one today and got finished extra early so I thought I'd come and keep you company and defend you against The Shitheads."

Steve snickered at her words. He often used that as a collective term for the party, and Robin had been quick to adopt it after spending her first full day with them at the opening of the Hawkins Fair four months ago. Although, to give them credit, there was a seventh member that day in the form of the 10 year-old terror that was Erica Sinclair. Despite clear instructions from his mother, Lucas had dumped her with Steve and Robin so that he and Max could spend some time, as the teen laughably and over-dramatically put it, "enjoying the breathtaking panoramas of the vibrant Hawkins countryside", a.k.a. making out on the Ferris wheel.

Steve loved the little shits, they both did, but they were a handful at the best of times.

But in truth, there was another reason why Robin had decided to spend her Thursday afternoon with her boyfriend. She sat down beside him and placed her hand on his leg. Looking to her with a unsurprised expression, Steve smirked. "So tell me again, what exactly are you doing here?"

Robin bit her lip playfully. "I told you. I'm...  _keeping you company_." Her hand edged closer to his crotch, his cock now beginning to harden under his shorts.

"Shit," he swore. "Not here. They'll see us."

Robin locked eyes with him. "Well in that case..." she winked, sending Steve's heart pounding into next week.

The couple leapt up and slipped away into the house, the party too absorbed in their game of three-way chicken to notice. Upon entering, they heard a splash, followed by an uproar of shouts and cheers as Lucas and Max were declared the winners.

"Round two! Round two!" Henderson's loud voice boomed.

Steve and Robin smirked, knowing the others were having far too much fun to even notice they were gone, let alone care.

Back outside, the party were preparing for their next round. "Hold up," Max said as she climbed out of the pool. "This damn suit's really pissing me off." The redhead started to fiddle with her costume as the others were getting themselves into position.

His mouth practically watering, Lucas watched as his girlfriend adjusted her swimsuit right in front of him, his eyes fixed on the fabric that was riding between her asscheeks.

Max would be lying if she said she hadn't bought the skimpiest swimsuit she could find for the sole purpose of teasing her boyfriend. She'd even managed to convince El to do the same. This time, however, it was purely unintentional as she found her new purchase to be causing more discomfort than it was worth.

Well, that's what she thought until she saw the look on Lucas' face when she turned around. Her eyes met with his and she saw him look down at his trunks before blushing and quickly looking away.

Smirking to herself, Max spoke up. "Um... you guys can go on with the next round. Lucas and I have already proven ourselves to be the reigning champions," she said triumphantly.

"Uh, y-yeah... w-we're just gonna sit up here for a bit," Lucas stuttered as he played along.

"Okay, sure," Will spoke before mounting Dustin's shoulders for the second time.

Lucas made sure to keep his back to his friends as he left the pool, knowing he would be the subject of endless ridicule if the others saw the very prominent bulge in his trunks. Max deliberately kept ahead of Lucas so that she could display her half-exposed butt to him. She knew exactly when and how to tease that guy.

The redhead led him around the side of the house and out of sight. Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, their tongues meeting as their mouths became one. Lucas' hands rested on her waist as the teens enjoyed their impromptu make-out session.

Max removed one of her hands from his neck and slid it across the wet skin of his back. She moved it down further and gently squeezed his butt, causing his straining erection to twitch against his shorts.

"Mmm... I guess we better take care of this, Stalker," Max said suggestively as she palmed his dick through the fabric, eliciting a sharp breath from her boyfriend.

Max got on her knees in front of him and pulled down his trunks, subconsciously licking her lips when his long hard cock was unleashed. She flicked her tongue across the tip before sucking his swollen mushroom cap into her mouth.

His knees buckling, Lucas carefully placed his hands on the back of her head, feeling them dampen when they made contact with her soaking wet hair.

Max held his sticky glans between her lips for a few moments, sucking gently on the fleshy head as it leaked small beads of pre-cum into her mouth. After pulling away, the Zoomer licked several long stripes across his length, her saliva leaving glistening trails on his dark skin.

"That feel good, babe?" she asked, though his breathy moans had already given her the answer she was looking for.

"Mmm... yeah. God, why are you such a fucking tease?" he asked her impatiently, earning a cute giggle from the proud redhead.

"You make it so easy, Stalker," she told him, before letting his shaft sink into her mouth. Max was no stranger to his cock and was now able to deepthroat the entire length. The Mayfield girl hummed as all six inches of her boyfriend's meat were stuffed into her mouth, sending euphoric vibrations scattering through Lucas' body.

"Ugh, fuck! That's it, keep going, baby," he moaned.

Max let his erection slip from her mouth and reached up to jerk it slowly, her fingers tangling in the strings of spit that joined them together.

"Anything for my chocolate daddy," she winked.

Still pumping him, she lifted Lucas' cock and began gently licking under his balls. Max let his sack rest on her tongue as she looked him in the eye while jerking him off. Lucas threw his head back when her mouth swallowed his balls, the Sinclair boy groaning in pleasure as she tugged on his sensitive sack.

After releasing his testicles from her mouth, Max held them up so she could swipe her tongue along his perineum. Lucas' vision grew hazy as his girlfriend continued to explore every inch of him that she could reach from her current position. Her tongue stopped just shy of his asshole, the wet organ unable to reach any further.

Smirking up at him again, the horny redhead released his spit-covered balls from her grasp and resumed sucking his slippery cock. Max reached around behind him and began to gently massage his butt, knowing how that always drove him wild.

The redhead could feel her swimsuit bottoms dampening as her juices dripped from her soaked pussy.

Lucas was panting heavily as Max continued her expert blowjob, her soft hands kneading the dark flesh of his round asscheeks as she worked to bring him to his peak. It worked quicker than expected when she felt the veins on his cock pulsating in her mouth as he moaned her name, attempting to warn her of his oncoming climax.

Max refused to pull away, instead increasing the speed of her movements, sending Lucas into overdrive. Urging him on, she slapped his ass, as if trying to push his orgasm out of him. Her actions seemed to work as hot streams of cum suddenly began to pour down her throat. The redhead kept her head all the way down on his cock as his salty spunk fired from the swollen tip. Max greedily swallowed each burst of his delicious flavor, the feeling of her boyfriend emptying his balls into her mouth something she could never get enough of. The last few spurts of his load landed on her tongue but the girl had no interest in keeping them there, instead guzzling them down as well.

Only after Lucas' powerful ejaculation had finished did Max's mouth release its wet grip on him. She used her tongue to clean any leftover strings of cum from his softening cock but kept her hands on his ass as she soothingly rubbed his soft skin.

"Fuck, I love you so much," Lucas told her as he took her face in his hands and pulled her up for a deep and passionate kiss. The young lovers explored each others' mouths with their tongues for a moment before breaking away.

Max looked at him sweetly. "I love you, too," she whispered before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face against his bare chest.

"I think it's my turn now, babe. What do you think?" he murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her back at his sexy idea.

"I think we should get back before the others find us." They both looked at each other disappointedly. "Besides, there's not really anywhere for me to sit unless you're planning on going down on me while I'm standing up."

Both teens laughed before setting off, hand in hand, to rejoin the others. Max studied her boyfriend's handsome face as they walked and leaned over to press her mouth to his ear. "But you owe me, stalker."

He smirked at her as they rounded the corner and arrived back at the pool, only to find it completely empty. The pair looked at each other with confused looks.

"Guess we have the place all to ourselves, stalker!" Max smiled at Lucas.

"They'll be out in a minute. They're probably just getting drinks," the dark-skinned teen suggested as he climbed down the steps and into the pool.

Sighing as the warm water enveloped them, Lucas brought their bodies together, embracing his girlfriend in another loving kiss, this one gentle and sweet.

The enamored teen couple enjoyed the soft touch of each others' lips, both of them unaware of the noises that were currently filling the Harrington house, one set of moans radiating from the living room and another from within the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yet again I unintentionally made everything about Lucas and Max. I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not :p That being said, expect some smutty stuff to come from the rest of the characters in future chapters.
> 
> I'm really excited to continue this one, so I should be updating it fairly regularly! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds himself in an unexpected situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here! Had a lot of fun writing this one! Enjoy!
> 
> *Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*
> 
> HEAVY SMUT AHEAD

The midday sun had just disappeared behind a single cloud when Mike left the pool, his pale skin erupting in chills as a cool breeze swept through. His girlfriend followed close behind, the young Hopper girl shivering as she wrapped herself in a towel. The couple entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen, desperate for a scoop (or four) of ice-cream Steve had boxed up from work especially for today.

Outside, Will glanced around curiously. "Where'd Lucas and Max go?" he asked his friend.

"Probably sucking face somewhere," the curly-haired boy responded.

"Right. Stupid question," Will muttered. "Those two really need to learn how to control their hormones."

No matter where they were, they could guarantee that at some point the pair would slip away, only to return ten minutes later with ruffled hair and flushed faces. Mike and El had done it on occasion too, the difference being Max would never casually announce she had just been sucking on her boyfriend's tongue like El would.

Just as the blinding sun re-emerged, Dustin trudged out of the water and began drying himself off with a towel.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Steve said he's got this big ass inflatable that can hold like ten people!" Dustin told him excitedly. "I'm gonna go ask him where it is, gather up the lovebirds and then we're gonna tear this shit up!"

Will laughed at his friend's theatrics as he floated around in the water, the Byers boy now left on his own.

* * *

Will was enjoying having the pool all to himself when he realized it had been fifteen minutes since he'd seen any of his friends. Hauling himself out, he draped a towel over his shoulders to catch the drips from his hair, which was now slicked back on his head thanks to the water, making a stark change to his usual bowl cut.

He stepped through the patio doors and into the kitchen, finding it deserted. Immediately, his ears picked up a strange sound. Attempting to find the source, Will ventured further into the house before stopping dead in his tracks when he opened the living room door.

The Byers boy was treated to a back view of his naked best friend as he drilled into his girlfriend. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed, meaning she was unable to see their silent spectator.

Will chose not to alert them of his presence, choosing instead to simply stand and watch. His rapidly hardening cock was very much enjoying the delicious sight of the Wheeler boy's ass moving back and forth. He thought about what it would be like to bury his face between Mike's tight pale butt cheeks, unaware that the chances of that actually happening were higher than he would've thought.

A half-whimpering voice snapped him out of his daze. "Hey- huh! Mmm... hey, Will!"

Byers felt his cheeks heating as he made eye contact with the naked couple who were staring right across at him. Mike was blushing too as he stopped moving but his girlfriend seemed unfazed.

"I-I was jus-" Will struggled to form words.

"It's okay, Will," the girl told him, know able to speak without the interruption of a cock pounding into her. "You should close the door, though. Someone might hear us."

Face still flushed, Will nodded and turned to leave. The door had almost closed behind him when El spoke again.

"Wait! I meant with you on this side of it!" she said with a giggle.

Will simply stood there, his mind trying to process what the girl had just said to him.

Mike turned to El, a look of shock on his face. "El, a-are you... are you sure?" he whispered, making sure his friend didn't hear.

"I'm sure, Mike," she told him. One of her hands was rubbing his butt in what seemed to be an attempt to reassure him. "Is that okay with you?"

The Wheeler boy stuttered at her question. "Uh... y-yeah... that's... yeah, t-that's okay," he managed to say.

El looked over at Will who was still standing at the door, her eyes wandering down to the obvious tent in his shorts. "Come over here," she instructed.

After clearing his thoughts, he closed the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He walked over to El, the girl now moaning again as Mike resumed his thrusting. Not knowing what to expect, Will was surprised when El pulled down his trunks, revealing his throbbing five-inch erection to her. Without a word, she leaned forward and took his entire shaft into her mouth.

"Ugh... oh, god," he panted as his best friend's girlfriend began giving him his first blowjob.

Mike repeatedly slammed his cock into El's pussy, making her moan around Will's erection. She stopped after a few minutes of deepthroating him to lick across his swollen tip and collect up any pre-cum that was leaving his slit.

As Mike began to pick up the pace, El shoved Will's dick back into her mouth, her head moving faster than before as she attempted to match the speed of her boyfriend's thrusts. The Hopper girl was loving the feeling of their ballsacks slapping against her skin - Mike's hitting her thighs and Will's her chin.

Wanting to change things up, she pulled away from Will's cock and spoke up. "I think you should fuck Will's butt," she told her boyfriend, earning shocked expressions from both boys.

El looked over at the stunned Byers boy. "Is that okay, Will?"

The boy nodded shyly before Mike spoke to him.

"Are you sure?" Wheeler wasn't objecting in any way, he just wanted to make sure his friend was okay with his girlfriend's erotic suggestion.

Will nodded again, this time more excitedly than before.

El smiled at the responses to her idea. "Keep going, Mike," she instructed. "Will, come here and sit on my face so I can get you ready for Mike."

Both boys obeyed. Mike resumed fucking El as Will planted his knees either side of her, his back facing the horny girl. El gripped his thighs and pushed him down, letting her face settle between his asscheeks.

Mike watched in awe as his girlfriend rimmed his best friend. The Byers boy moaned loudly as her tongue swirled around his entrance, getting it slippery and wet.

"Shit! That feel good, Will?" Mike teased. "You like my girlfriend eating your ass?"

"God, yeah... oh fuck!" The moans became louder as El's tongue pushed its way into Will's asshole. "Shit, Mike! She's licking my ass really good! Mmm... fuck! Pull out of her. Let me suck your cock."

Not needing to be told twice, Mike did as he was commanded. He stood up on the sofa and pushed his dick into Will's open mouth. His cock was slathered in El's juices, not that Will cared. If anything, it just made it the whole experience even hotter.

Mike wiped at his sweaty brow as his best friend began sucking him off. "Oh, shit! Yeah, keep going, Will. Get my cock ready for your ass."

Mike looked down to watch Will grinding his butt on El's face, moaning as she slurped on his wet asshole. His attention was brought back when Will started sucking on his sack.

"Fuck, Will! God, that feels so good! Keep sucking my balls."

Luckily for him, Will was planning on continuing regardless. He reached up to jerk the five-and-a-half-inch cock above him, his fingers quickly getting sticky with pre-cum as he guzzled down on Mike's balls.

El gently tapped Will's side, signalling for him to move. Small drops of saliva spilled from between Will's butt cheeks as he lifted himself from El's face. He released Mike's sack from his mouth and got down onto his hands and knees.

Mike got into position behind Will and eased his cock into his friend's tight asshole.

"Ugh, fuuuck... shit!" Will groaned as a dick entered his ass for the first time. He'd fantasised about all three of his best friends' cocks filling him up countless times but never did he expect it to actually happen.

"Oh shit, Will! Your ass is so tight around my dick! Are you okay? Should I keep going?" Mike asked, hardly able to control his astonishment.

"Y-yeah... fuck! Keep going, Mike."

The teen did as he was instructed and began driving his cock in and out of Will's butthole.

"Ugh... oh, shit! Fuck my ass, Mike! Oh, god. Don't stop. Keep going!" Byers moaned loudly.

El placed herself down in front of Will and pushed back so that her butt was in his face. Will took the hint and placed a hand on each of her soft asscheeks before burying his tongue in her dripping pussy, his constant moaning rippling through the Hopper girl's body. Will let his tongue travel up to El's smaller hole and began licking all around it.

"Mmm... that feels so good, Will! Keep doing that," she instructed.

The Byers boy had no choice as each thrust from Mike was sending his tongue deeper and deeper into El's ass.

Mike had made a point to leave Will's cock untouched so as not to send him over the edge too soon. But now, he could feel his own finish gaining on him as his throbbing erection twitched inside his best friend's butt. Realizing there were so many more sexy things the three horny teens could do together, Mike slowly pulled his cock from Will's asshole and slumped down onto the sofa, allowing his approaching climax to fade. Will groaned as he was left feeling empty, in doing so pulling his mouth from El's butt.

Turning herself around, El smirked as she thought up their next position. "I want feel both of you inside me," she told them. Without giving them time to react, she straddled Mike and slid down on his dick, letting him fill her pussy once more. Their moans became muffled as the young lovers embraced in a deep kiss.

Leaning down onto her boyfriend, El pushed her butt up, swaying it enticingly as she invited Will to join them.

"Huh! Ah! Ooh!" El cried out as Will's cock entered her tiny asshole, the feeling of being doublestuffed leaving her short of breath. Both boys quickly developed alternating thrusts, with one pushing in as soon as the other pulled out.

"Mmm... god! Your cocks are filling me up so much!" El's voice was noticeably strained as it fought through the moans and whimpers that were escaping her throat. "I'm close, Mike! You feel so good inside me!" She turned to face the other boy, who was busy sawing his cock in and out of her tight butthole. "Keep fucking my ass, Will! It feels really good!"

A few small drops of water ran from her wet hair and across her back, eventually dripping down onto Will's hard member.

Suddenly, El's body shook, causing her pussy and asshole to tighten their grips on both shafts. She screamed a mixture of their names as she came, splashing Mike's cock with her juices.

Both boys kept on drilling into her, each one eager to finish in the warm hole they were currently fucking. But despite her orgasm, El had other plans. She leaned over to Mike, but instead of kissing him, she whispered into his ear.

Wheeler's eyes widened at her words and he nodded apprehensively before slowing his movements. Unsure of what was happening, the other boy came to halt as well.

El turned to Will and spoke the words he thought he'd never hear: "Do you want to fuck Mike's butt?"

Byers stared at the girl, dumbfounded. After a moment, Mike's voice sounded. "It's okay, Will. I did it to you, so you can do it to me if you'd like?"

"Y-yeah, okay." Will tried to make it sound like he wasn't about to burst with excitement.

El groaned as both cocks slipped from her holes.

After deciding some preparation was in order, Will sat up on the arm of the sofa. Mike crawled over to him and took his five-inch cock in his mouth, making it even wetter than it already was.

At the same time, El got down behind her boyfriend. She brought her fingers up to her mouth to spit on them before rubbing them over Mike's tight hole, causing the Wheeler boy to moan as Will fucked his mouth.

Wanting to taste her boyfriend, El buried her face in Mike's ass and began eating him out. From where he was sitting, Will could see her hands spreading him open as she relentlessly tongefucked his asshole. After a few moments of sloppy licking, El looked up to see Mike sucking Will's balls and jerking his cock. She smiled at seeing the boys enjoying themselves and returned her tongue to Mike's wet opening.

Letting his tongue travel down to Will's asshole, Mike gave it a few licks before returning to his tight sack and eventually wrapping his lips back around his moaning friend's hard cock. After a few more sucks, he pulled his mouth off Will and repositioned himself.

Kneeling up on the sofa, Mike placed his hands on the wall and jutted his lower half out as Will got into position behind him. El assisted by grabbing Mike's asscheeks and pulling them open, giving Will full access to his prepared hole.

Wheeler grunted and groaned when Will's full five inches were crammed into his butthole. El worked to increase his pleasure by stroking his aching cock that was hanging between his legs.

Will slowly pulled backwards, letting most of his slick shaft slide out until just the tip remained before slamming his whole length straight back into Mike's butt.

"Ugh, fuck! Oh god, Will, that feels so fucking good!" the Wheeler boy moaned loudly.

Unfortunately for El, Mike's current position meant her mouth wasn't able to reach his cock and that simply wasn't good enough for her.

After she had expressed her displeasure, Will pulled out and moved to sit on the sofa. He beckoned Mike over and watched as the dark-haired boy sat down on his spit-soaked cock, his back facing him. He was slightly disappointed he couldn't see the look on Mike's face as he plowed his ass but considering where he was right now, he could hardly complain. He was, however, still able to hear Mike's loud moans when El closed her mouth around his throbbing erection. The Hopper girl was forced to move in time with her boyfriend as he bounced up and down and Will's cock.

El could sense the boys were close to finishing and decided to spend what little time they had stimulating them as much as she could. She started by focusing on Mike's balls, using her hand to cram both into her mouth at once. After only a few seconds of sucking, she moved down and swallowed up Will's ballsack before switching back to Mike's. She alternated between the two for a minute before realizing both boys were about to reach their climaxes.

"Oh, fuck, Will! El, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-" Mike's words were forced out between long, drawn-out moans.

El forced his entire cock into her mouth just as he erupted, strings of hot cum hitting the back of her mouth and spilling down her throat.

Will groaned as he came too, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum into Mike's ass as he relentlessly pounded into him.

El pulled away from Mike's spasming cock, resulting in a few bursts of his jizz hitting her directly in the face. Now covered in her boyfriend's load, she lowered her head and began licking long stripes up Will's cock, slurping up the trails of cum that were dripping down from Mike's asshole.

Will kept himself buried inside his best friend as they both rode out their orgasms, all the while panting and moaning breathlessly.

Once they had finished, they detached themselves, allowing El to clean their soft cocks, as well as Mike's cum-filled ass, with her tongue. Only after she had swallowed down every drop of their loads did she collapse back down onto the sofa and let her head rest on her boyfriend's chest, listening to his heart thumping against her ear.

Standing up, Will walked over to his crumpled trunks and leaned down to put them on. Licking his dry lips, he turned back to his friends.

"I-uh... I could use a drink. You guys coming?" he asked, almost as if the trio hadn't just been fucking each others' brains out.

"I think we're just gonna stay here for a bit. We'll be out soon," Mike told him. "If anyone asks, can you just tell them El was tired or something?"

Will nodded and left, leaving behind the sweet smell of sex that had been filling his nostrils for the past twenty minutes.

Making his way into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down in one. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, his breath still catching up to him. His eyes opened almost immediately when a series of splashing sounds caught his attention. Two voices accompanied them, but their words were drowned out by the sound of the water.

Will followed the noises outside and swiftly came to a halt when he found their source.

Lucas was standing up in the water with Max's legs wrapped around his waist as she bounced up and down on his cock. Her swimsuit bottoms were pulled aside, giving Will a clear view of her ass each time it left the water. Their moans were barely audible underneath the constant splashing that occurred every time Max's butt made contact with the water.

It took a few moments for the pair to realize they were being watched. Instead of covering themselves up, the couple stayed in position, completely frozen by their friend's sudden appearance. Lucas fully expected Max to dismount him and awkwardly try to convince Will not to say a word about this to anyone. But as it turned out, the redhead had a  _very_  different idea in mind.

"Looks like we have company, Stalker!" she giggled, loudly enough for Will to hear. "It's not fair we should take up all the pool. What do you say we let him share it with us?" she suggested, her lips twisting into a devilish smirk.

Eyes wide, Lucas thought her question over for a few seconds before nodding discreetly.

Turning to Will, she eyed him suggestively. "Care to join us, Will?"

The boy responded simply by dropping his shorts, his cock now fully hard again and ready for round two.

Smirking, Max found her eyes fixed on Will's tight butt as he walked over to the steps and climbed down into the pool...

* * *

Back inside, Mike and El lay resting in each others' arms as, directly above them, Dustin was sprawled out face-down on the bed, trails of cum dripping from his freshly-fucked asshole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I realize that, in my other stories, I've been unintentionally neglecting Mike, Will and El in favor of the others so hopefully this chapter made up for it! I really enjoyed writing for these three, especially Will!
> 
> Sorry if the timeline is a bit confusing. I thought it'd be more interesting to have some of these things all take place at once. Those last few sentences have just set up the next two chapters and I can't wait to write them! This is definitely my favorite story yet! Chapter 5 will be the finale and will certainly be the most ambitious thing I've attempted so look forward to that!
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading and I'll be back with Chapter 3 very soon!


End file.
